Flesh
by Pricee
Summary: This is the new version of a story I wrote in 2015. After re-reading it, I found that I completely hated how it was worded and that I needed to change it (hopefully it's better now...). It is a story inspired by the song 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis.


Arcee arched up off of the floor, panting rapidly, trying to stretch her aching limbs and cool down her overheated body, a blanket covering her own and her berthmates protoform bodies. The blanket was at an angle where the majority of her body was covered up, bar her legs which had came loose during her stretching, and his entire lower half. She had her head resting against his long, muscular arm as she looked up at his face, her body tingling all over, still lit up in ecstasy and pleasure. His large hand was slowly stroking up and down on her shoulder and part of her back, his finger tips grazing lightly over the protoform and leaving a prickly feeling in their wake as her body began to get riled up again. Her own fingers delicately traced over the signs of war which covered his chassis in the form of scars from swords, blaster fire and explosion fragments.  
"We missed the berth again." She smirked, observing their position on the floor.  
"Lucky for the berth." His usually stoic sounding voice had a jokey edge to it as he turned onto his side and pulled Arcee closer to himself. Optimus kissed her with lip-bruising passion, the hand that rested on her shoulder gripping tightly. Arcee brought on of her own hands up to caress his cheek, while placing the other on his neck. Optimus's free hand trailed down from where it was gripping her waist, to between her legs, where he lightly grazed his fingers across her port, a small smirk coming to his face as she instinctively separated her legs and arched her body into him.

Arcee bit back a cry of pleasure as Optimus's finger intruded her port, but was unable to keep from moaning as he added another into her, moving them at a teasingly slow pace as he kissed along her neck. She held his head against her neck, whimpering as he bit down on one of her neck cables while simultaneously pushing his fingers back into her. Grabbing both of her hands with a firm grip, Optimus pinned them above her head, while he moved his body so that she was completely trapped underneath him. He removed his fingers from her port, earning a groan of annoyance from the worked up femme, though he ignored her, continuing to kiss down her neck, nipping against the smooth protoform. Arcee arched up into him with each bite while shifting her legs in an attempt to wrap them around him, entice him to give her what she wanted. Optimus locked his optics onto Arcee's own, watching her reactions as he used his free hand to grab one of her thighs roughly, bringing it to rest on his shoulder as he moved lower down her body. Dipping his head, Optimus kissed along her hips, continuously getting close to her port, only to pull away at the last minute, instead moving over to the leg which rested on his shoulder, sucking on her inner thigh hard enough to leave a mark against her protoform.

Arcee's cooling fans came roaring on at full speed, desperately trying to cool her overheated body. Optimus's smirked at this as he moved back up to her face, attacking her lips in a passionate kiss. Arcee brought her arms up to drape across his shoulders, her fingers scratching at the protoform there, causing him to grunt in the combined pleasure and pain, fueling passion between them. The marks from their previous interface littered their bodies in the form of bite marks, scratches and love bites. With their armour already having been ripped from their bodies, there was nothing in their way, Optimus could take her now, pin her beneath his body and bring them both to mind shattering overloads; half of him wanted to do just that, trap her and take her for all she was. But the other half of him wanted to make her scream for him, to have her beg. Arcee looked deep into his optics through a haze of lust, seeing the same level of lust and passion gazing back down at her; he was looking at her like a predator and she was his prey. Arcee's whole body shivered as he ran his hand down her waist slowly before grabbing her thigh and pulling her legs further apart, his fingers digging into her.  
"Optimus... Please..."  
"Say it, tell me what you want." He whispered into her ear, his baritone voice coming out as a growl.

"I want you. Please..." Her voice was shaky and brought a smirk to Optimus's face at the sound of her begging and the sight of Arcee's lust filled gaze. She needed him now. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she roughly pulled his face down to hers and ravished his lips with hers, whilst arching her hips to reach his own uncovered crotch. Like Arcee, quickly Optimus grew impatient and desperate to join themselves to each other in pleasure, thanks to her arching herself up at an angle that allowed his cable to come into contact with her port. He needed release and so did she. Lining his cable up with her port, he pushed himself all the way into her port, careful not to hurt her even though his lust fogged mind urging him to make her scream for him. Arcee's fingers dug into his protoform at his intrusion, despite the face that they had interfaced not too long ago the size difference between the two was still a cause for care, and slight pain stabbed at her pelvic area. Optimus, already fully inside her, lovingly kissed her forehead,cheeks and her neck before finally pressing his lips onto hers as he waited for her signal to continue. His hands gently stroked her legs as he felt them tighten around his waist, pulling one away from him to open her body wider to him. With the pain now dissipated, all Arcee could now feel was the pleasure being joined with Optimus brought her. Giving a nod at Optimus's questioning gaze, she arched her back as he began to move inside her, slowly with long, drawn out thrusts. Arcee's hips moved in sync with Optimus and, with the hand not gripping her thigh, he held onto her waist. But, for Arcee, the pace was beginning to feel too slow.  
"Optimus... Right there! Yes! Please... faster... please!" She panted out, her head tilted back and leaving her exposed to his searing kisses, which moved down from her jaw to mouth at her neck. His pace picked up almost instantly, relentlessly hammering into her. Arcee was borderline screaming in ecstasy as she dragged her fingers down his chest, scratching the smooth protoform there and pressing into his hotspots, small tears lining her optics. The hand which Optimus had clenched around Arcee's waist wrapped around her whole back as she arched up into him, and Optimus pulled her with him as he got to his feet, momentarily stopping his hard thrusts, to Arcee's clear irritation.

Pressing Arcee's back into the wall, effectively trapping her, Optimus began to once again roughly, though not enough to hurt her, drive his cable into Arcee; her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she lifted herself slightly. The pace Optimus set was faster with them pressed into the wall then it had been whilst on the floor and his hips drove into her at a different angle, which caused pleasurable sensations to tingle through her whole body. Arcee's flipped her head backwards, giving Optimus the chance to attack her neck with his tongue and teeth. Arcee moaned as he bit too hard, causing a small amount of energon to rise from the bite, for it to then be licked away be his glossa. It didn't take long for both bots to feel the familiar build up of an overload, it felt like a fire was burning in their lower abdomen. Arcee's whole body felt tingly and numb as she edged closer to overloading.  
"Optimus... I'm so close! Don't stop!" She clung to him desperately. Unable to quicken his pace anymore, Optimus lent his head against the wall, watching as Arcee squirmed and arched her body, trying to bring her overload closer, and feeling his own overload drawing near. With optics full of tears brought on by the onslaught of pleasure, Arcee looked up into Optimus's optics and he couldn't help but to lean down and press his lips against hers. One of his hands left her waist, moving to stroke Arcee's breast as her increasingly louder cries muffled by his mouth as she overloaded around his cable. She felt him smile into the kiss. Optimus broke their kiss as he gripped her waist tighter and his whole body seemed to tense. He thrusted once more, with more force then before, and dragged one more loud moan out of her as he spilled himself into her. His head fell down tiredly onto hers, foreheads resting against the others as they panted, a smile clear on each of their mouths and the happiness and bliss was clear in their optics as they watched each other's comedown from their overloads. Their bodies satisfied and exhausted.

Around the pair, the room was a complete mess, armour littered everywhere and the blanket from Optimus's berth scrunched up in the middle of the floor. The smell of their interface heated bodies filled the room like a suffocating fog. But the two didn't care, they were both still in a haze of pleasure and weak from their overloads. All they cared about now was each other. With Arcee still pinned to the wall, she kissed Optimus's chassis softly.  
"That felt..."  
"No words, my love... no words."  
"Optimus?" Ratchet's voice was muffled as Optimus and Arcee turned their heads to see the door to the room opening. Upon entering the room, Ratchet's optics did a quick scan of the mess all over the room, such as the pieces of armour which were carelessly thrown all over the room and the transfluid stained blanket lying tangled up on the floor. When his optics finally landed on the two bots, still pressed up against the wall, Arcee desperately tried to maneuver her body to a position where she would be shielded from Ratchet's view by Optimus's bulk. Optimus, while being just as uncomfortable as the other two bots in the room, tried to maintain some form of authority, despite the fact that his CMO had caught him and his SIC, both equally naked, in a post-interface embrace.  
"Ratchet, come back later." Ratchet couldn't leave fast enough, muttering something that neither Optimus or Arcee could hear, and probably didn't want to, before closing the door behind his retreating form. Optimus looked down to Arcee, seeing her smirk as he pushed his lips back onto hers.  
"Round 3?"


End file.
